


(Fanart) The Getaway

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Finding themselves once more on the wrong side of the law, Kirk and Spock must make a quick and fiery exit from the scene.





	(Fanart) The Getaway

  



End file.
